The major goal of this work is to improve the ability of clinicians and scientists in all disciplines to find and discuss information about human genes by providing in a timely manner a unique and approved name and short-form 'symbol' for every human gene. Each approved designation will be accompanied by qualifying identifiers, which will ultimately always include nucleotide sequence. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aims of this project are to: 1. Complete the naming of the genes and pseudogenes in the human genome and gather, enter, store, validate, and update data relevant to them. 2. Maintain and develop the Nomenclature resources (Guidelines, Genew database, web site, E-mail, data analysis tools) to aid the collation, curation and dissemination of approved symbols. 3. Increase and maintain the use of approved symbols in journals, databases and the Internet and encourage their use by scientists and others in all forms of communication. 4. Co-ordinate the use of approved symbols with other species databases and nomenclature committees. [unreadable] [unreadable] By October 2007 it is hoped that every human gene will have an approved name and that the vast majority of these will not change further but will remain as human-friendly identifiers. The name will make no attempt to contain all that is known about a gene but be carefully linked to that information as it becomes available. Starting from the gene name or the sequence it will be easy to link to all other data about that gene including transcription, structure, function, protein interactions, genetic variation and clinical phenotypes, as well as to find related genes in humans and in other species. [unreadable] [unreadable]